In situations where a single access point may not be sufficient to cover an incident area, public safety agencies may deploy multiple deployable access points to provide coverage to their subscribers, such as portable communication devices operated by first responders, such as police officers. The access points may be generally provisioned to communicate on local side-haul links, that may form a mesh network, and the like. However, as the access points are portable, they may be susceptible to being compromised, for example, stolen.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.